NARUTO:Painful life of a Powerful hero
by sumitmitra25
Summary: Strong naruto but not over powered all characters will have more powers than the canon, much emotional drama . Rinnegan, and mokuton naruto . Sakuxnaru, hinaxnaru, fan ino of naru, eventual naru saku
1. Chapter 1

**I donnot OWN NARUTO . If i did atleast naruto would have some decent girl heh!**

**No, lemon please my girlfriend is going to read it and she doesn't want others girls reading my fantasies *.*. i edited the story tottaly. Naruto won't be over powerd godlike is a farcry. But he will be strong. Lots off emoitional i wil definately try to keep canon but there will be major changes but still on with canon .**

**PROLOGUE:**

Unknown civilian "i heard that the demon fox has taken reincarnation in form of a new born boy" another civilian "i hope sandaime sama kills that demon infant " ."no i don't think so , i heard that the demon is given proper medication " said another civillian from the group "then we should kill him " said the first civillian . " that is not possible sandaime sama has made a law we are not to speak about the demon or try to kill it" said the last civillian . "he killed our famillies and people he does not deserve to live , that _thing_ he should be killed".  
>-<p>

**Meanwhile:** HOKAGE TOWER

A jounin of medium height wearing a mask with one eye covered by hitai-ate kneeling and bowing respectfully said " hokage-sama you asked for me" . "aah! Yes _**kakashi-kun**_ i have recieved your both the request , while i understand and accept why you want to leave anbu and join the regular forces as jonin but i cannot let you adopt _**naruto**_ " said a old man puffing few smokes from smoking pipe wearing hokage robes and a hat which had a kanji for fire. "b-butt _**sandaime-sama**_ he-" tried to say the masked shinobi but was cut by the Hokage "i know kakashi-kun i know i will take measures to protect the boy and that is why it is importent for you to stay away from him as much as possible" "but _whyy_?" kakashi said with a little of more pressure to the word why to which the hokage sighed " kakashi-kun i know... _**minato-kun**_ was your sensei but he is also a hero of this village and _**konoha's yellow flash**_ but there is more to it than just that " '_i should explain him everything maybe he will understand_' thought the hokage. kakashi narrowed his eyes and glared as if asking the hokage to continue to which the hokage said "As you know kakashi-kun the _**uzumakis**_ are distant relatives of the _**senju**_ and has extream chakra capacity and life force , and _**namikaze**_ were distant relatives of the _**uchiha**_. So naruto-kun not only bears the noble dna of namikaze and uzumaki but also senju and uchiha , so you shuold know how much he should be protected" kakashi just scoffed and said " it doesn't make sense how will he benefit from distant dna's both his parents didnot have any kekkai genkai's" to which the hokage had a very frustrated look " _**kushina-chan**_ did have, she had a very dense chakra just like the senju's " kakashi gave a very confused look and said " i don't understand hokage sama" the hokage sighed and said " you see kushina was made the _**jinchuriki **_when she turned 10 but after the chakra of the _**kyubbi**_ mixed she started gaining traits of the senju clan , my sensei the shodai hokage said that _**tailed beasts**_ chakra amplifies the dna within a jinchuriki, so if this is true young naruto-kun is exposed to demon chakra from his birth" as soon the hokage finished kakashi's eyes widened " you mean that kid he..." "yes , he not only will have the massive chakra reserves and inttelect of his parents but also there is a strong possibility that the senju and uchiha bloodline limit may emerge " the hokage sighed but continued " he may also have the power for which _**Madara uchiha**_ had killed his brother _**eternal mangekyo**_ , if ever the senju and uchiha dna forms in perfect sync in his body he will have the power to change the world " kakashi gave and understanding look to the hokage and nodded.

Next morning vilagers had started repairing the damaged part of the village and gossiped about the demon child and how sandaime protected it . Many swore to avenge there fallen members while made mental note to deprive that thing of everything in their power.

**Author's notes : Dear, readers please don't think that i will not give enough character growth, i will i am trying to keep up with cannon in a different way and if i reaveal all the powers characters, and all at the beginning what will i write in later chapters, my chapters are short, so there will be lot of chapters, most of the naruto's childhood will be revealed in flashback's, while there will be conversation among the main characters not untill time is correct.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Donnot own Naruto do whatever you want with I don't care but i do own this fic, Don't copy it or else I will rent the long line of lawyers from mashashi kishimoto and charge :/**

**My chapters are going to be short to the point because i am trying keep it with the cannon while making changes its a ral pain in the ass to keep it to cannon and make naruto strong O.o.**

**Just wait till sauske retrival arc because that is where their will be o.c's yeyh!**

**Chapter two:** **Hated Hero**

Since the attack of the kyubbi **four** years have hokage had hoped that the hate among the villegers will subside with time but to his surprise it had only risen as the villagers shunned Naruto and forbid their children to play with him. The orphanage keeper also shunned him and deprived him of food whenever she got the chance to . As the four year old blonde boy with spiky yellow hair and warm blue eyes watched other kids play with each other and wearing nice cloths he hapily thought _' next time i see the kind old man i will him for little money for new outfit_ ' he frowned and thought again '_should i say him about the scary orphanage lady she...she doesnt let me eat even yesterday she gave nothing whole day _' a lone tear dropped from his eyes ' _no, i should not if he cannot help me and if she comes to know then she will never give me to eat anything_' his were interupted when he saw parents of the playing children approced them to take them as the children snuggled to their parents . Even some brought dango sticks to their loving baby but before they left naruto heard them say "stay away from him he is dangerous" "that thing its that thing " as they glared at naruto. The little four year old naruto cringed at the looks of the parents but gave a warm smile and ran away.

**A week later**

As sandaime hokage walked through the park where the celebrations were to take place for the defeat of kyubii his eyes fell to a very familiar face with warm blue eyes . The sandaime thought '_its his birthday probably i should gift him something_'. The old hokage went to the little boy , as soon as the liitle blonde boy saw the old hokage his bright blue eyes lit up he jumped and said " ano... jiji can i get some money " the old hokage was surprised but anyways said "umm naruto-kun i cannot give you money because you have you care takers you should ask them " giving naruto a very loving and warm smile . After getting this response naruto frowned but kept quite not wanting to anger the only person who shows any affection to looking naruto a bit dejected by his response the old hokage decided to say naruto about his plan to give him a gift however before he could say two anbu appeared from nowhere informing the hokage something to which the hokage gave naruto a warm smile before saying "goodbye" and leapt off.

That evening was special in konoha today their most beloved hokage the yondaime had defeated the kyubbi and saved the villlage. Celebrations were held every year so is this year .But for a certain little blonde it was very disturbing as he would see parents playing and loving their kids , he also saw different food but the worst was his orphanage warden would take all orphans excluding him to the fair saying him " things like you were not allowed in the celebrations " to which naruto would give a sad smile but never said anything .Things had gotten worse for him as he struggled for bare minimums to save his life .He would alsways give smiles to everyone and shout at top of his lungs to get attention to which he would only be joked by his orphan mates. He would saty whole day on the streets and return at night to the orphan to be verbally abused by the orphanage was never allowed in any shop .

This evening of celebrations was no different for him as he thought . As he walked through the street to his favourite route to the orphan was alleyway . He saw a man running away with an unconcious girl who had strange pupilless white eyes . He jumped infront of the man asking "what happned to her?" to which the man just laughed and said " get away or else i will klll you " naruto instanly understood something was wrong gathered all his courage and said "i will not let you hurt her " listning to this the man scoffed and said " i am a jonin just how you plan to defeat me gaki" and satarted laughing naruto being naruto like he was , he ran straight towards the man attemting to free the girl . The man looked at him with amusement and threw a hard punch at narutos chest shattering many rib bones of naruto. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes as the man drew a kunai.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Donnot own Naruto if i did oh! Man i don't want to think what mashashi kishimoto's long line of lawyers would do *.* oleh! I only own this fic . Mashashi don't bother of me stealing naruto (Y).**

"_**I don't care who i have to fight?, i will protect the ones for whom i care about even if i loose everything protecting them"**_

**Chapter 3: Bloodlines**

The man looked at him with amusement and threw a hard punch at naruto's chest shattering many rib bones of naruto. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes as the man drew a man threw the kunai at naruto's right shoulder, naruto whinched in pain as the kunai pierced through his shoulder. As the man drew another kunai to finish of naruto he franctically tried to find a way to save both him and the girl, but something happened chakra rushed to his eyes at astonishing rate as the man threw the kunai at him everything became extreamly slow to his eyes his vision changed he leapt of to his left side barely avoiding the kunai. The man was surprised at this but grinned and thought ' _the sharingan if i take him to raikage-sama i will rewarded for bringing back two dojutsu_' he put the girl by his left side and leapt of to capture naruto. Naruto was frantic and desperately tried to keep the man away from him . He raised his hand in attempt to keep the evil man away from him but to his surprise a sharp conical wooden structure rose from the ground impaling the kumo jonin .The jonin had wide eyes as to what had happened in shock and pain .Naruto stared at his and and guilt overtook him , it was too much for a four year old his sharingan started spinning and a third tomoe appeared in both of his eyes .

After few moments one masked anbu ,one masked jonin along with Hyuga clan head Hyuga Hiashi and two branch faily members of the hyuga clan appeared. Both the masked jonin and the clan head had wide eyes and stared naruto with envy. By this time narutos chakra flow to eyes had stopped and his eyes had turned back to blue. The anbu was unable to comprehean what was going on as he was newly recruited and was mostly naive to ninja worlds he saw naruto staring at them with wide eyes and tears rolling down from his eyes he instanly drew to a conclusion which the same conclusion was shared by both hyuga branch chunin " the demon kidnnaped the girl and killed a man " as soon as the anbu finished he elapt towards naruto with katana to kill him but was intercepted by the mask jonin the anbu look confused and franctically said " kakashi-san whats wrong with you? The demon is showing its true colours " kakashi's blood boiled by listening to such a comment for his sensei's son he punched the anbu so hard that he coughed blood . By seeing this the branch memebers were about to attack naruto who were stopped by Hiashi " Idiots! Don't bring shame to our blooodline ,use it . Look the man is wearing a kumo forehead protector. He saved my daughter he did your job of protecting your heiress". Kakashi checked naruto and declared " he is gravely injured and has multiple broken ribs".And leapt of to hospital with naruto in his arms.

In hospital doctors and nurses mostly refuse to treate naruto for his injuries. The hokage along with many clan heads arrived to check on the fourth's son. All of the clan head had figured out about naruto's heritage but because of the civillian side of the council which were larger in number and good in politics , mostly due to naruto's own protection had to restrain themselves from helping naruto .Specially kakashi and jiraiya were warned by the sandaime to ignore naruto fully not to draw suspisions at all. As the hokage arrived with Hyuga hiashi and the ino-shika-cho were surprised to see kakashi holding a kunai in front of the doctors neck. Hokage loudly asked " what is going on in here?" kakashi franctically replied " naruto hasent been treated for his injuries" to this the hokage glared at the doctors and released a potent amount of killing intent to which the doctors scrambled upon each other before starting naruto's treatment the old hokage sighed and thought '_minato did you sacrifice your life for this people_'.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Donnot own Naruto why? Because this is posted in fanfiction if i did own naruto this fic would pe posted in official sites :P**

"_**To become hokage is my dream, believe it"**_

**Chapter4:learning bloodline**

**In the hokage office:**

As he asked masked jonin for report and all of the clan heads were surprised about the wooden spear apart from hyuga clan gave a worried expression and said " so my assumptions were true but i never even dreamt for him to develop the mokuton or have such precise control over it" "but hokage-sama according to hiashi-san naruto had dodged a couple of kunai from that kumo jonin" said the nara clan head "yes, he did i confirmed it with with my byakugan" replied the hyuga clan head both the yamanaka and akimichi clan had a confused look to the nara heir "but for a four year old never ever gone through even a single physicall training to dodge kunais from a jonin more than one time cannot be pure luck " explained shikaku nara the old hokage gave a worried look and asked " what do you mean?" " hokage-sama either he is very lucky or the movement of the kunais were very slow to his eyes due to which he dodged in one sigle word 'sharingan'" said shikaku nara with a envy look. Everybodies eyes widened "the sharingan and the mokuton are you out of your mind shikaku" said inoichi yamanaka. The hokage gave a thoughtful look " it is possible, but we cannot let this information to slip to the uchihas , kakashi-kun you will explain naruto about about this but you will not train him just say him what it is and maybe give him a direction for physical training is that understood " said the hokage in commanding tone.

Next morning naruto opened his eyes to find his injuries fully healed and realised what he had done last night and guilt overtook him and he started crying . But he felt someone hug him lovingly he saw a masked man, with teary blue eyes and asked " who are you ?" . Kakashi gave naruto an eye smile and said " i am kakashi , hokage-sama assigned me to talk to you about last night" Naruto gave a fearfull look and said " i didnot mean it! I didnot want to kill him ! it just happened i...i raised my hand and wood erupted from ground i really dont know-" he was cut off the masked jonin " naruto its okk! You saved a life " kakashi said with an eye smile to which naruto relaxed " say me naruto did anything else happened something strange especially with your eyes " naruto gave a quizzical look before gave a happy look and exclaimed " yes , i don't know evrything changed and everything w..was slower and..." he tried to find best words to explain and said "the man he looked like blue lines yeah! Thats it all this happened" .

After getting out of hospital kakashi took naruto to a nearby training ground in hope of explaining about his both bloodlines . But kakashi soon found out that a wrong specualtion had spread through he village that naruto had created trouble for the village . The masked jonin just sighed and thought _' sensei i wish you were alive'_ .

As naruto sat with kakashi with a happy face because for the first time he was tasting choclates. Kakashi started explaining him all about chakra , chakra natures and dojutsu. Surprisingly naruto caught up easily also showed kakashi how he found out he could grow fruits out of trees to fill his apetite kakashi gave proud yet sad smile at the fact that naruto could grow fruits to fill his hunger. "now, naruto i want u to foccus out your chakra on your eyes" said kakashi naruto gave a puzzeled look and said " but i don't know how chakra feels " kakashi looked at naruto with eye smile and said " foccus on your eyes and feel how your chakra flows" . Naruto tried and his bloodline took care of the rest the masked jonin looked at naruto with dumbfounded eye as naruto's three tomoe sharingan blazed '_to unlock the full mature sharingan at the age four its unreal'_ thought kakashi.

He gave naruto lecture for rest of the day on sharingan "so you mean to say i can copy any jutsu i want and with mokuton i can create strong wepons and walls and branches, yeah! I am so awsome i am so awsome "as naruto danced kakashi had a large sweat drop.

At the end of the evening he asked " naruto what is your dream" to which naruto happily jumped in front of kakashi and stated loudly " my dream is to become hokage so that i can eat lots of food" by listening to this kakashi started laughed loudly as tears came out of his eyes for few minutes the blonde looked dumfounded "naruto.. hokage is a very importent and strogest shinobi of this village who is acknowledged by the people of this village, he is reponsible to protect this village with his life –" he was about to continue but was cut off by the four year old who yelled " just like the yondaime ehh?" kakashi eye smiled " yes like the yondaime" to which naruto pumped his fist in the air and said " than i will also be like him and protect everyone though i don't understand if yondaime died protecting the village why can't i eat food?" the bloned gave a sad smile , kakashi had a very puzzeled look and asked "what dou you mean naruto?" naruto sighed and said "orphan-baachan always says that yondaime was hero and he died protecting the village so a thing like me don't deserve food for his sacrifice " kakashi grunted in despair and said " naruto...yondaime-sama was a great man , he was hero in essence of everything, he always valued bonds,friends comrade and his family. He would never ask someone to do something which he himself coundn't do" said kakashi with and eye smile naruto leapt off in joy saiying "i will be just like him just you watch" as they started walking towards the orphanage.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Donnot own Naruto hell! Why don't i **crying anime tears****

**This filllers are importent to describe naruto's life powers and relations.**

"_**a cute little girl stopped me on the way, so i danced" :P**_

**Chapter5: moving on with hate**

It had been a year since that incident. The villagers turned more and more against naruto .Things had been tough for the 5 year old blonde. Villegers had been cruel thats why he resorted to become stronger to become hokage. The blonde at first sneaked into the acadamy to learn '_flashy jutsu_' and using his sharingan he copied the basic acadamy stuff . He started to train himself but all he could do was taijutsu and henge, he litrally was tired of trying to perform bhusin or learing history. It was Sunday all children of his age were busy with their parents but one certain blonde brat was being chased down by the anbu "you little squirt come back here" as the blonde kept running before vanishing into the crowd "now where did he go" said one of the anbu but before they realised they were flooded by itching powder, it took all their training to not get disracted from their target as the boy bumped into an old man who was carrying his delivary for his customer he shouted "narutooooooo...!" in rage , to which naruto gave a wild smile and said " sorry! Old man". But this much was enough for the anbu to catch him as they took him to the anbu commander shikakau nara.

Unlike the lower rank anbu's who were angry at naruto for putting itching powder in their masks. The higher officials were worried if a five year old kid with no training could break in their headquaters what would enemy shinobi do. As the anbu team put the blonde in front of their commander the nara clan head sighed and asked in a defeated tone as even his nara head could not figure out "how did you break in this time naruto...?" , the five year old just giggled and said "one of the anbu had slipped on a banana peel and few shurikens fell of his pouch , while the anbu was busy rubbing his head i had henged into a shuriken whiched he picked up ..." he thought for a second and then said " ... i was sure he would be off duty soon because he was walking slackily ..." he than grinned " when the anbu left his pouch in the anbu storage he returned back to his original form and then-" he was about to say but was cut of by a anbu who raged at naruto and said "act smart when we beat you to pulp you disgusting thing" at this shikaku glared angrily at the anbu and released killer intent so strong that the anbu felt he was in midst of a battle "you are dismissed for now" in a cold tone said shikakau the anbu bowed respectfully still sweating "hai, shikaku sama" shikaku then looked at the scared blonde who was just now threatened by an anbu '_such ingenious, evry time we strengthen our security he manages to get past us. Minato he truly is a namikaze_ ' the nara clan clan head knew that even though the nara's were inttelectutual in making strategy in battlefield but they weren't profficient in thinking in midst of attacking the opponet, actually first making plan and then acting upon was nara style but the namikaze's were different even thought they were inttelectual than most of the clans still behind the nara's but what made them scary was they could change their strategy while delivering a punch a trait which was bright in naruto. He looked over Naruto's scared face and sighed and asked in a lazy tone " you know would make a good shinobi one day " to which naruto's face brighten up and he said " hai, lazy-man " to which shikaku turned his head while one of his subbordinates glared at naruto but before anyone could say anything naruto pumped his fists in the air and yelled "hell yeah! I will be hokage one day" to which shikaku smiled and asked intrigriued by the kid's dream " and why exactly do you intent to become hokage" naruto looked up to him determination clear in his eyes as he said " i want to become hokage because i want to protect this village, gain everyone's acknowledgement in the village and surpass every previous hokage" shikaku's as well as choza akimichi and inoichi yamanaka's eyes widened who had just entered the room before naruto's statement all of their eyes widened as they simultaneoulsy heard two phrases combined from two great ninja's konoha had ever seen '_Minato...kushina he really is your child_' thought inoichi before asking "now what did he do shikaku?" the anbu commander sighed and said in a lazy tone " he again broke through our security by hengeing into a shuriken which was picked by one of our anbu" with a deadpan bot inoichi and choza face palmed and two more anbus who were escorting them had sweat drop '_who could have ever thought we could infiltrate enemy bases by hengeing into shuriken_' thought one of anbu as he developed certain bit of respect for the blonde brat. As usual he had been punished , but this punishments were unique in its own way or more to say helping naruto train without rising suspisions according to the nara clan head as he felt great to help his fallen leaders son. As naruto played pranks every Sunday . He also trained the other days which was basic academy taijutsu henge and growing fruits naruto-style , he being dense like a rock never looked back at those punishments from shikaku for enchasing his physical streangth.

Life was going well for konoha, but for a certain blonde haired kid its was kami's test for endurense . when he was walking alone through the field he saw a pink haired girl of his age crying alone , wearing a pink dress who had a very beautiful oval face. '_is she an angel but why is she crying_' . He sat down beside the pink haired girl and looked at her. As she felt someones presense she tried to hide her forehead with a bandana, sakura haruno was always sensitive about her big forehead . AS naruto saw her turn away he frowned and was about to get up when heard a voice "who are you?" the blonde was litrally shocked someone of his age actually spoke back to him. He felt joy and exclaimed happily "uzumaki naruto future hokage" listening to this sakura turned around towards the self proclaiming hokage and asked curiously "why are you here?" he thought for a moment and said " i saw you crying ...why? were you-" but was cut of by the pink haired girl who instantly turned away and said " noone wants to play with my forehead... its big they make fun of it" slightly dejected by sakura's words he smoothly turned sakura's face towards him as his warm blues eyes met the tear filled green emaraled eyes of the pink haired girl he said " don't worry i know how it feels to be alone i will play with you..." said with a warm smile " moreover i think your forehead is beautiful " sakura instanly brighten up with a joyful smile and said "really! Really you think so my-" but was cut off as a pink haired older woman came near them and pulled sakura to her feet angrily "didn't i say you to stay away him" said the woman, sakura gace a confused look "but ka-saa –" she didn't bother to listen her daughter as she turned towards naurto and slapped him and said "what do you want? To kill her just like you always did to others you filthy thing" and she started walking away while pulling the pink haired girl with her , as she took a another gaze towards naruto and noticed his blonde hair and wishker marks on his cheeks. The blonde boy stood there with a hurt and puzzuled look before a sad smile creapt on his face as he recalled the smile on the pink haired girls face. And he started walking towards the orphanage.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Donnot own Naruto. Let me say you secret even if i say i own it mashashi kishimoto wodn't give **** because he is not coming here to read stories in fanfictions .**

**This chapter is importent. This connects the sauske and naruto the will of fire and curse of hatred. And naruto's eternal mangekyo yeah i just changed a bit that if you have senju and uchiha dna in perfect composition you would have eternal mangekyo and about rinnegan yea he will have but he won't get full powers of it and definately not the 'creation of all things' because he is not sage of the six paths'.**

"_**the pain of being alone...is not an easy one to bear..why is it...that i can understand your pain?but...i already have many people who are importent to me now...and i can't let you hurt them even if i have to kill you " ~ naaruto to garaa**_

**CHAPTER 6: GRIEVE OF LOSS**

It was warm day in konoha, as usual a certain blue eyed blonde is out on the streets already trying to find a place to play his prank, it was his only entertainment on saundays and only way to make people notice him and have some interactions. Meanwhile another six year old with dark raven haired boy which were little bit long for his age ran towards a teen who seemed to be older version of the kid "nii-san...nii-san" yelled sauske uchiha the teen looked at his brother with a warm smile and waved his hand towards him and called him to him. Sauske moved cautiously towards his elder brother not wanting to get poked in the forehead which his brother always did. As, he moved closer to his elder brother he was surprised when his elder brother hugged him tightly and said "sauske i have a mission i need to go" "b-butt itachi nii-san you said you would train me today" said sauske, itachi turned and gave smile and a puff of smoke appeared and he vanished. Itachi uchiha was sitting atop a tree, as he recalled the last uchiha meeting and his fathers words. There was no doubt he was the prodigy of the most feared clan in konoha after the senju. Meanwhile sauske fumed stomping ground ground '_nii-san you always act cool, just you see i am going to train and then i will act cool with you_'. As sauske walked through the streets stomping and looked upset a villager appeared and offered him with a stick of dango "uchiha sama you look upset" said the villager with a warm smile , sauske turned away and scoffed took the dango from his hand and started walking towards the training ground exclusively researved for the uchiha's. From a top of a tree a silent figure watched sauske and frowned he had to make a hard decission so itachi placed a genjutsu on his on brother to keep him occupied till late of the night .

A pink haired woman walked towards the konoha orphanage wearing a whiti kimono. As the orphan warden saw the woman she kneeled and said " mebuki-sama why did you take the pain of coming here? You could have just called me!" mebuki looked at the older woman and said "its okay! I want you to throw the demon-brat out of here" '_now you will understand demon and pay the price of being near my daughter_' thought mebuki with a sadistic smile. The warden gave a thoughtful look and said "b-but what about sandaime-sama" at this mebuki just sighed and said "council will handle it" and left.

Later at night as two teens walked towards their destined direction, both towards complete opposite the blonde walked towards the red district of the village while the raven haired boy walked towards the porshe area of the village.

As Naruto walked in the orphanage and tried to get to the bathroom, the warden instanly ran towards him and pushed so hard that his head smacked to the wall, The other boys just laughed at him. Naruto looked at the warden with a pained look "Get out of here ! things like you are not allowed here. Get the hell out of my orphanage you are spoiling the other children" yellled the orphan waren. Naruto has had enough of this as tears started rolling from his eyes as he shouted "why?..why? what have i done to anyone?...-"as he was slapped hard by the warden on his left side naruto whispered " I am not a thing i-i am a person i have a name naruto... uzumaki naruto ttebayo" the warden went nuts and started dranging naruto by his left hand and threw him out of the door and spat out " That is why your parents abandonend you or you might not have them at all for some vile thing like you are , you have no right to live amongst good people you were the reason why so many people were hurt things like you have no right to live". As she turned away and slammed the door on his face. As naruto ran..ran towards the dark alleyway and sat just at the begining of it and started crying hysterically '_why? Why? Does everyone hate me what have i done to them i...they hurt me t-they hurt me since i can remember_' as hate overtook him his sharingan came to life unknowinglly and started spining he didn't notice it his three tomoe joined and took a form of three point star with enriched cravings, as he stared blankly at a certain boy who was pampered by his parents '_why ? why? Did you both have me abandon me tou-san kaa-san_ ' as naruto cried even harder his sharingan spined again at a blinding speed another identical star appeared with even more refined cravings looking like a perfect piece of art. As naruto kept crying HE started hyperventilatting.

Meanwhile as sauske entered the uchiha compound he thought '_oh! Shit i am very late today i hope tou-san isn't very angry_' but as he crossed the compound gate he felt the air being different there were no gaurds the lights were out , the air was filled with smell blood and was filled with stenching smell sauske tried to foccus through the dark he saw the gate gaurds lay on their pool of own blood he was taken aback by the sight of blood .He franctically started running towards his house but after running a few steps he stumbled upon something as he looked down , he stumbbled backwards as grief overtook him and tears started rolling down his eyes there was several of his clansmen lay dead in a river of freash blood sauske ran towards and saw his elder brother holding katana and their lay was his parents dead bodies he chocked out "n-n-nii-saan w-hy?" as itachi turned around he had a maniacle smile on his face and laughed hysterically "sauske-h you are naive, i proved my power " as he went and puched sauske on his stomach very hard and grabbed him by his neck and whisperd "true power is achieved by hate, hate me and gain the power when you have the same eyes as me come to me ...tsukuyomi" as the genjutsu took effect in a second sausek was unconcious as itachi played how his clan was slauthered by him in sauskes mind again and again. But before sauske went unconcious he had tried his best to stop the images that played in his mind as such unknowingly he had pushed a lot of chakra to his eyes his sharingan had activated with a single tomoe in it.

Next morning as the anbu approched the unchiha compound it was raining heavy as if the sky itself was trying to wash of the blood from konoha. Sauske was immediatly taken to hospital where several doctors jumped franctically to save the young uchiha. On another part of the town a certain blonde slowly opend his eyes, he would have died if it wouldn't be for the nine tailed fox. Naruto felt his stomach growl but for certain reason there was heavy gaurd on the gate and he coudnot reach the forests for growing fruits. He couldn't find a way to get himself some food so he did the best possible way he dig through the garbage bins trying to ind some wasted food. The stench was overwhelming as it had rained. He looked at the scrap of food as hunger took over him he put the pieces and started chewing while shaking from cold in the garabge corner but a pair of eyes caught him eating through the garbage. The thick beared jonin was smoking as his eyes fell over Naruto ,he quickly walked over to Naruto. The blonde looked up to the strange appearence with fear in his eyes he notices the mand had piece of cloth sticking out of his belt which had kanji for fire gaurdian. The man asked the blonde with pity "Naruto what are you doing here?" the blonde gave a confused look and said " you know my name ...?" "yes, i know but what are you doing here" asked asuma sarutobi again to whhich naruto gave a very sad look and said " i was thrown out of the orphan, i-i was hungry so i ..." as his little blue eyes teared up "i did throw the garbage bin and ate some scrap food" Asuma's eyes widened as he stared at the garbage bin which was stincking of decayed food with stocked rain water, Asuma felt anger and grief and thought ' _such injustice he was supose to be jewel of the crown of konoha_ ' he sighed and picked naruto up to take him to his father the sandaime-hokage.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Donnot own Naruto, i mean look the official sites why such injustice why i have keep saying it it hurts so much **anime tears**.**

**Umm.. ichiruka ramen yeah! I think i should wrote with those people but we will in next chapters but now at the beggining i don't have space for filler characters.**

"_**the weaker you are the louder you bark" ~tenten**_

**CHAPTER 7: the academy**

It had been **three** years since Naruto had been thrown out of the orphan. Things had been much better for him living alone , The sandaime had arranged a small rugged of apartment in red district of konoha and also arranged a handful of money for him as his monthly expenses. The blonde had strange liking for ramen, maybe because the old man Teuchi would see him as a person and not a thing whenever he would go to the orphan for delivering ramen. His daughter Teuchi who was beautiful in every way had turned into a elder sister figure for naruto. She also had prepared a healthy ramen recipe for naruto exclusively. Right now A seven year old blonde stood before a cloths shop staring at a pair of pants and smilling joyfully, he desperately wanted to buy it, surprisingly he could, he always spent money cautiously but he knew he would be thrown out of the shop badly. As he stood there he saw a Raven haired boy his rival enter the shop with an arrogent attitude. Immeditely the shop owner smilled warmly at sauske and welcomed him, naruto heard the shopkeeper saying "welcome sauske-sama" to whhich the boy just scoffed arrogently and started looking for cloths. TO naruto it was unreal '_maybe this shops person isn't that bad maybe i could buy from here he treated sauske so nicely he is just like me_ ' As naruto entered the shop immidietly the warm look of the shopkeeper change to rage,anger and disgust and dragged him out and said "you how dare you? How dare you get in my store you disgusting thing" Naruto was stunned and looked at the boy who was of same age, the boy looked at him gave a arrogent smirk and ignored him. This enraged naruto even more as he shouted "i am not a thing i am uzumaki narutooo" and ran off.

As Naruto was running towards the training grounds '_how could i be so foolish? I have seen it in my class they always kiss his ass for no reason_', training has been his life he has trained every bit of his time alone trying to figure out his eyes, but if he was good at anything he was good at manipulating wood he had been growing fruits ever since he could remember. To his dissapointment no one was there to help him at all. His growth was magical but whenever he saw the prince of konoha a arrogent raven haired boy sauske uchiha he would feel dishearted as sauske would recieve everything in a golden plate, it was like he was best at everything. He still remembers the first day at academy which motivated him to train until he fell unconcious.

**Flashback:**

As a orange jumpsuit wearing boy entered the acadamy hoping he would gain some acknomledgement from people as he was about to become a ninja as he went inside of his class. He saw a certain pink haired girl standing '_its her sakura great i got a friend in same class_' as he aproached he pokd her on her shoulder as sakura turned around her green eyes met blue eyes '_its him, he's grown so tall and hansome but why is he wearing such and outrageous outfit but he is so cute, no what am i thinking momma said to get clode to sauske she said he is really nice and cool_ ' as she thought about sauske she squeled naruto gave a confused look and asked "how are you sakura?" sakura gave a look right then sauske entered the class and all the girls jumped over to talk to him, this angered sakura to huge extent as she blamed naruto for spoiling her chance with sauske she yelled " Baka! i don't know who are you? Why are you irritating me? You look like some freak get out of my eyes" naruto was shocked would be and understatement he gave her a sad smile to her and whispered " i am sorry" but she didn't even listen to him as she jumped over a cat fight as to who would sit beside sauske.

**Flashback end**

As he pondered his last THREE years in the acadamy he remembered he had actually made quite few friends **shikamaru nara** heir to the nara clan, **choji akimichi** heir to the akimichi clan and probably his prank friend **kiba inuzuka** heir to the inuzuka clan, as he smiled '_shika ohh! The laziest boy i ever met or will probabaly meet, all choji care's about is eating and kiba he is just like me eh!_ ' however he also remembered moments when he had heard his teacchers say that this class was special because this years class had a lot of clan heirs ands things like him were'nt allowed and each and every class he was sent out of the class as the whole class laughed at him. As he always laughed it off like the clown he was. He was desperate for proving himself but no books to read even though he would break into the library by hengeing himself but he would read about was jutsu's, chakra and strategy '_afterall who wanna know what happened, all i want to happen is me to become hokage'_ thought naruto and frowned as he would always be the dead-last. He gritted his teeth in anger he wanted to show what he could do that writing in the exams were not every thing. Then he remembered about a basic academy jutsu the '**bhushin no jutsu**' doesn't matter if he did everything correct he just could not. His anger raised and his eternal mangekyo sharingan flared to life and black flames erupted from his eyes. Naruto was stunned what just happened. He looked at the strange black fire which seemed to burn even the rock. He went near it but there was a sudden gust of wind and his jacket caught fire. Naruto tried to stop the fire with a small doton jutsu which he had copied while secretly witnnesing two jonin spar, yes he did copy many low level jutsu's, what he didnot understand was why he could use wind and earth jutsus easily but it was so hard to grasp other jutsus, he was quite dishearted as because he didn't know many wind jutsu, and wind was what he could do easily . Right now he desperately wanted to save his jacket and his dsperation again resulted in his mangekyo to flare and it seemed he was controling the back fire. AS he drove the fire away from his jacket somehow but the sad part was he was barely able to keep to that and he dropped the fire in the nearby pond. As he watched the flames started evaporating the water. HE felt someone approach and he instanly henged into a stone.

Moments after, a group of anbu were passing by their eyes caught the black fire as they saw the black fire a small chill went up their spine as they saw the strange black flames out of nothing over the water and the water was evaporatin instanly in greater rate. "we must inform Hokage-sama now, you three stay on gaurd" as he leapt off to inform their leaders.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Donnot own Naruto, maybe someday i will can't tell you know ^.^.**

**This is a team seven centric fic they are going to be more in it then other characters. But lets just say others will have their share .**

"_**when a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatered" ~uchiha madara**_

**Chapter 8: growth and failure**

**Hokage office:**

A masked anbu appeared out of nowhere without even taking permision. As the anbu took notice There was a meeeting going on between the nara clan leader,hyugga clan leader and nearby hatake kakashi, and asuma sarutobi stoodby. They all looked at the huffing anbu expectently to catch his breath " Ho-hokage-same there in the pond near training ground 13, the pond is burning from black fire , those flames keeps burning out of no where" everyones eyes widened '_amaterasu a mangekyo technique_' thought kakashi. As the hokage got ready to go to the site immidiately "Get 3 squads of anbu to the location " he ordered the anbu before running towards the location with both jonins and the clan heads. As they reached the location they saw three anbu on gaurd as they saw the old hokage before they could say anything kakshi stared at the blackflames and asked " did you notice anyone?" "no kakashi-san" stated one of the anbu as more anbu's appeared Hiyashi activated his byakugan and noticed chakra signature in one of the stones. As he saw this he instanly took a defensive stance, everyone got on alert the hokage asked "what is hiashi?". "drop your henge! My eyes can see through it!" stated hiyashi with cold tone releasing some killer intent. As naruto dropped the henge he had a very feared look. Everyone was shocked would be an understatement by watching naruto their, the hokage sighed and asked "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at everyone and gulped but gathered his courage and said "i was training" kakashi instanly understood what might be the story and requested shikaku " shikaku-san please ask your anbu to leave" shikaku nodded and said to all the anbu " you all may leave and remember not to say anyone anything about this incident or you will charged with treason" all the anbu nodded and leapt of.

As all the anbu left kakashi gave naruto and expectent look and said "show me!" naruto tried to come up with an explainantion "I was training and-" but was cut off by the old-hokage "naruto-kun you used that techniques" naruto nodded , everyones eyes widened hiyashi stutered "h-how?" naruto gave a quzzicle look and closed his eyes and then opened his eyes. Everyone took a step back after looking at those eyes. They all knew the power of those eyes. Naruto took it a little hard as he thought that they all were angry because the pond was getting destryoed so he confidently stated "ano..jiji don't worry i can control the fire i can fix the pond " with a smile . '_what amaterasu cannot be cotrolled or put off even itachi could not do it_' thought kakashi but before anyone could say anything naruto turned towards the fire and lifted the fire on air just by looking and the fire seemed to extinguish. He then walked over to the tree which had been burned half and touched it and surprisingly the tree grew bigger then ever and oranges popped out to which naruto joyfully said " ano..jiji i said i could fix everything " with grin. Everyone was trying to process the information '_such control over mokuton without even weaving signs and he did the impossible he extinguished amaterasu he is just eight year old_' thought Hiruzen sarutobi.

Again kakashi got a day with naruto explaining him about everything about his new powers and Why he is to keep it a secret . He also treated naruto with some for the first time in his life naruto had help in his training and he put it to full use.

It was an importent day six months earlier Naruto had discoverd one of his mangekyo powers. He was confident that this years exam he will pass but now as he was walking towards his dusty and rugged apartment '_what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't i perform a simple bhushin no jutsu why? Damn me_' as he cursed himself and kept walking. It was nearly a decade and glares from the people had started to reduce but still they kept ignoring occasionally some people would glare at him. He kapt walking ignoring everything.

Meanwhile in the hokage office a chunin entered "hokage-sama you asked for the result of naruto uzumaki...well! he failed again" the old hokage took a puff of smoke and said "i know he was never cared for and was always kept outside the class isn't it iruka" iruka umino a special chunin and the academy instructer looked down "gomen Hokage-sama but i-i... know how fuinjutsu works but i.. can't forget he is the reason why that thing is still alive, i-i lost so much that day and-" "say me iruka do you feel that if naruto dies the kyuubi will die with him" asked the hokage Iruka's eye widened "i-i don't know m-maybe " somehow iruka sttutered out , the old hokage sighed and said " what do you think if tailed beasts could be killed none of the legendary shinobi's wouldn't have killed one... Why would Yondaime have sacrificed himself just to seal it in Naruto, Tailed beasts canno't be killed iruka if naruto dies the kyubii would be free, Naruto has been protecting the village since he was born" iruka was dumbstruck as guilt overtook him he had failed to look past his hatred. "Iruka naruto is just like you who had lost his parents in the kyubbii attack help him this last year to graduate" said the hokage "b-but hokage sama it is impossible for a civillian orphan to cover 4 years of acadamy classes in one year" said the academy instruster Hokage took another large puff of smoke and huffed " Iruka Naruto is heir to two noble clans who were feared throught out the world " Irukas's eyes widened he took a step back as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes "h-h-hokage s-sama y-ou d-on't m-m-mean... t-t-that –is.." he barely said "Yes, Naruto is son of the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and Princess of uzushigakure Kushina uzumaki, He is a prince of a whole nation Noble blood runs through his veins, I hope you will help him now, and keep this a secret even from naruto, it is of great importence who knows how many enemies does naruto-kun have " iruka nodded having no words to tell.

Next day as iruka entered the class he tried to spot a certain blonde when he failed he shouted out "Narutoo". By hearing his name he sighed and got out from under the bench, he had planned to hide from the teachers eyesight in order to recieve some classes. When he heard his name without even listenning he started walking towards the corridor but then he heard his teacher say "Just where do you think you are going?" Naruto turned around to see iruka holding his waist Naruto just sighed and said " I know i am suppose stand at corridor right?" iruka was upset for a moment but then a warm smile appeared on his face " I didn't say that now did i, I just wanted to say you that since you have not collected your books so i brought them for you" as iruka handed the books to naruto at first naruto was hesitent and was confused but then a genuine joyfull smile appeared on his face. He quickly took the books and sat in his place. Iruka looked at him and thought '_Naruto i am sorry i will do everything to help you_ ' as iruka started teaching usually sauske would be the one to grasp the topics apart from shikamaru who was too lazy to answer. But today was different after only 15 mins of lecture a certain blonde answered a question on battle strategy which was way above what iruka could have expected from a acadamy student. Sauske glared at him, '_well he always gave me a run for my money in shogi didn't he , he was always special he just didn't know how to do arrgh its to troublesome_' thought shikamaru while the whole class looked in awe as the class clown answered something so perfect , iruka smiled '_aaah! He doesn't need my help he just needs to attend the classes i just hope he makes it by the end of he year graduation is tough_ ' thought the instructer and resumed his classes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Donnot own Naruto. Hell! I planing to kidnap the owner and demand the ownership.  
>heh! Don't get sirious i was just kidding ... (*.*)**

**I had said that naruto won't be over powered but a chunin beaten by a shadow clone jutsu its awkward so read on ... **

"_**they say that the nail that sticks up is the one gets hammered" ~unknown**_

**Chapter 9:Graduation and reavelations**

It was a very importent day in konoha as many clan heirs will be graduating today. The last year went queite pleasently for naruto as villegers were gatting past there hatred, though he was always kept at a hands distance. His academic life had improved quite well. As he sat in the exam hall after the written exam, now the second part of the exam was the praticle exam. All the students were to be tested on shuriken justu, henge no jutsu and bhushin no jutsu failinf in any one would mean in failing the exam. As sauske's name was called out to show his skills with shuriken sauske took five shuriken's and threw them all at once as the as they all hit the target dead on. All the girls of the classes cheered their cool uchiha. Naruto looked at sakura '_sakura-chan you just look i will beat that teme then you will have to cheer for me too_'. After some time naruto was called as Naruto took 6 shurikens the whole class erupted in laughter "ahaha look at knucklehead he even can't count the targets " as more laughter erupted from the class but one shy girl looked at naruto '_go naruto-kun you do it_ ' thought hinata hyuga, heir to the hyuga clan but never did words come out of mouth, whenever she would think about naruto her beautiful angelic face would go red, as she shut her large milky eyes and silently prayed for naruto's succes.

Meanwhile naruto took up his position as he threw five shurikens out of six four were dead on target but one was flying upwards just then he jumped and threw the last shuriken at the shuriken which was about to miss the target as they collided the last threw shuriken hit the fifth target while the deflected shuriken hit the hidden target in the trees. At first all thought that he only used the sixth shuriken to show his deflection technique until mizuki a chunin who was an asistent instructer stated "wow! You also hit the hidden target" . Sauske was fuming would be an understatement. Everyone was shocked.

As naruto sat over a building depresed and upset he had again failed to perform the bhushin no jutsu '_Everything was going so well until iruka sensei had to announce for bhusin no jutsu, what is in that jutsu anyway_' thought naruto. He felt someone sit beside him. He turned to see Mizuki, naruto liked mizuki because he was the one who asknowledged him before iruka did. "you know mizuki sensei this time i really wanted to pass and graduate". Mizuki smiled cheekily "umm naruto don't worry Iruka just wants you to be more tough, though there is one way you could pass" naruto looked at him expectently "what i can't say you thats only for the elites " stated mizuki "oh! Mizuki-sensei i am an elite please please say me " said naruto hurridly, because naruto trusted mizuki blindly for last three years he would believe anything mizuki said " naruto there is this scroll in hidden the hokage office it is called the scroll of seals, anyone who learns a technique from it will be graduated but be careful it is heavily gaurded" stated mizuki Naruto looked quizically "but after i get the scroll where will i learn techniques?" "oh! Don't worry here take this map , no one will be able to find you out there " said mizuki cheekily. Naruto looked excited and could not wait to learn a new technique.

Sun had gone down stars were sparkling and a blonde brat was runnning hurrily towards a hidden destination with a big scroll on his back. As he reached his destination he hurridly opend the scroll and activated his sharingan and started copying all the jutsus hidden within it. Naruto was shocked to see so many mokuton jutsu's, about his mangekyo and the dojutsu of the sage of the six paths, but actually what caught his eye was the forbidden clone technique.

Meanwhile in the hokage office many chunin's, jonin's and anbu's including one iruka umino was standing in front of the hokage "I have summoned you all here because one of oue academy student has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing thinking as part of mischeif " said the hokage while taking a puff of smoke " who is it hokage-sama, that scroll contains many forbidden techniques we cannot let it fall in the hands of our enemy" said one of the senior anbu "yes, that is why bring naruto uzumaki to me at once " ordered the hokage "hai hokage-sama" choroused everyone together.

As Iruka was running '_what have you done naruto, why did you do such a thing'_ and deliberately used his sensing abilities to search for him. He had played the game of cat and mouse with naruto for last Four years so it was not very difficult for him to know in which places would Naruto try and hide or which route he would take.

As Naruto had just grasped the forbbiden clone technique of multi shadow clone he was surprised to see iruka standing behind him with his hands on his hips "what do you think you are doing here ?" asked iruka while glaring at naruto "heheh iruka sensei you are always fast on finding me i got time to practice only one technique" said naruto cheekily, suddenly Mizuki appeared on a tree " you are fast iruka", "how did you know mizuki were you informed by anyone" asked iruka suspiciously to which naruto jumped happily "heh! Iruka sensei mizuki-sensei is the one who aid me about the secret test, how i will pass if i learn a technique from this scroll and this place and everything" iruka's eye widened '_**MIZUKI**_' thought iruka, "hahahaha look at this failed idiotic demon he thinks he can learn a technique from the scroll" mocked mizuki while never taing his eyes of iruka "w-what do you mean mizuki-sensei?" asked a puzzled naruto while clutching the scroll hard "oh! You don't know let me say you why you are hated by everyone ,what are you , you are a demon, you are the kyubii which attacked the village and killed many,you-" mizuki was about too continue but was cut off by iruka "no, naruto don't listen to him, mizuki its is forbidden you breaking a law" naruto looked at iruka just then mizuki threw a fuma shuriken towards naruto, in an attempt to save naruto iruka jumped over naruto and the large shuriken pierced iruka on the back. "run naruto run" said iruka while iruka indulged in taijutsu battle with mizuki, iruka was already lost a lot of blood as mizuki trapped him with a ninja wire "you see ,now naruto will use that scroll for his own power he will truely become the demon fox that he is, he will take revenge on this village " as naruto sat hid behind a tree listening ' _so iruka-sensei also thinks i am some demon fox'_ as tears rolled down his face, " yes, you are right thats how demon's are, but that is not who naruto is, naruto is special he trusts people easily and often get cheated but he works hard he is going to be shinobi of the leaf village who will be respoNsible for protecting it".

Mizuki screamed in rage "Iruka i though of letting you live but now " mizuki spinned the shuriken wildly and was about to throw at iruka when suddenly he was kicked hard. In between iruka and mizuki stood naruto with a angry look. Mizuki laughed "how sweet you brought the scroll back to me let me kill you both then " Naruto just glared at mizuki and made a cross hand sign and said "tajuu kage bhushin no jutsu" 'those_..those aren't just illisions those are solid clones'_. Mizuki looked dijected by naruto's sudden change he quickly took a pill from his pouche and breathed in a lot of air making several handsigns "katon:gokayu no jutsu" as fire ball burned all the clones the real naruto had to jump out of the way, as he jumped he was shot by several shurikens on his right , the shurikens hit naruto on the shoulder and he fell to the ground. "narutoo" screamed iruka, "ow, ow iruka LET ME JUST KILL YOU ALREADY" yelled mizuki loudly but felt a sudden spike of chakra he looked towards naruto. Naruto's eyes had changed to his mangekyo and still spinning. As he glared at mizuki and spat out " if you ever lay finger on iruka-sensei i will _**kill**_ you" His eyes started spinning wildly as a silver ribcage appeared all around his body but his eyes still kept spinning and started consuming lot of chakra but naruto was to foccused on mizuki to notice this, as he delibaratly thought of ways to defeat mizuki a hand sign appeared in front of his eyes and pictures on how the certain jutsu is used.

As naruto took both his hands together and clasped them and shouted "wood style: deep forest emergence " the ground shaked and cracked as trees strated emerging from the ground and sprang towards mizuki trappping him his hands and legs and chocking his neck. Iruka had a look of shock, so shocked that he had forgotten about the fight 'the sharigan and mokuton both but how?'. As mizuki chocked to death naruto's eyes kept spinning wildly as he felt a burning snesation throughout his body as his eyes changed a patterns and silver with purple ripples appeared and he fainted.

Iruka quickely took him to hospital where the doctors said he was ok just exhausted. As iruka gave his report and tried to comprehend whatever the hokage had said to him but was failing to as beacause the boy who is hated and shunned is suppose to be the villages trumP card .


	10. Chapter 10

**I donnot own naruto. **

"_As shinobi each day we gamble with our lives, any day or moment could be our last, but yet we still continue down this patth. It is in that very moment where we alive the most, the thrills keeps us coming back. To us life is a game, first you have to learn the rules of the game, and then you have to play better than everyone else"_

**The kiss between naruto and sauske never hapened no yaoi no no not at all. Not even if canon allows it. Hell i would change sauske to girl if i have to .**

**Chapter 10: teams**

Naruto woke up in the hospital bed fully healed. He felt power surge through him. He had changed his height had increased by two inches. He felt his chakra capacity had grown and as he concerntrated he could easily control it. He was trying to understand what caused this but then remembered the scroll and the jutsu's '_i better start training themm they look so flashy and powerful ttebayo. But first i need to go to the academy for results i know i failed '. _he leapt of the bed and started his walk towwards the acadamy.

AS Naruto sat on the swing alone , he looked towards the children who came with their parents to check their results and take their head bands and leave, he didn't bother to check his results because he knew he hadn't pass. "oi narutoooo...oi narutooo" shouted his homeroom teacher iruka umino, as naruto looked up with sad smile towards him and walked upto him. "yo iruka-sensei" "why are you sitting here don't you want to know your result" saked iruka "i know i failed why bother?" sighed naruto "well! You know here take this and and meet me at the team briefing room " sid iruka while handing over naruto his headband and started walking, naruto looked as if his life was sucked out, after few moments he was able to comprehend the information as he ran towards iruka " r-really really i passed " "well you did pass otherwise why would i give you this huh!" stated iruka merrily "hell! Yeah you just see i will become hokage in no time believe it dattebayoo " yelled naruto.

As naruto walked in he saw sakura and ino fighting over who will sit beside sauske, finally sakura got to grab the sit. As she saw naruto _'he grown tall so cute his hair bangs he really looks good with the hitai-ate eh! Wait what ' _"hey! Baka from where did you steal it" screeched sakura Naruto gave a quzzicle look and said " what do you mean sakura-chan" "the headband where did you steal it from. There is no way a class clown like you could pass " "huh! I passed and earned it if you don't knw don't bother to comment" said naruto in a hurt and anger tone. _'oh! Man why do i have to open my mouth, he looks cool and cute hell no sauske-kun is way better and whats with the looser anyway he always aasks me for date hell i could toy with him anytime i want' _ thought sakura while naruto was walking to take his sit.

As iruka entered "ok! Class congratulations for graduating now you not the students of konoha but shinobi's of konoha". And i here will be announcing your teams today. Everyone hope for their friends to be in their team while girls were squeling at thought for sauske in their team. While naruto just sighed and hoped that he is not put in the same team with sauke .

Iruka cleared his throat "Team 10 shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka, chojo akimichi jonin leader asuma sarutobi" ino yamanaka heir to the yamanaka clan, gossip queen wearing a purple one piece one of the beauty queen of the batch and die hard fan for certain uchiha just face palm sadly "why did this happen to me why i didnt get sauske" sauske just scoffed while sakura said "serves you right ino-pig" ino glared at her rival for uchiha love and scoffed.

"team 7 naruto uzumaki sakura harumo..—" yeah thats it thats how its suppose to be " yelled naruto "oh! No i am doomed" whispered sakura "now who's lost huh! forehead " yealled ino iruka cleared his throat " and sauske uchiha "sauske just scoofed "sakura screeched "oh no i am doomed" said naruto, ino just face palmed, naruto stood up "iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me has to team up with the teme" a extra large tick mark appeared on sakura forehead "baka! Don't disrespect sauske-kun like that he is the rookie of the year while you are the _dead-last_" naruto just sighed and sat down, sauske gave an arrogent smirk and started brooding. "Your jonin leader will be kakashi hatake".

"team 8 shino aburame, Hinata hyuga and kiba inuzuka jonin leader yuhi kurenei" _'oh! I am not in naruto-kuns team i hope he does well'_ thought hinata as she sighed shyly. "HAH! Team 8 is the best team as it has the best macho man in it! " stated kiba loudly as the whole class laughed!

As all the teams went wih their sensei's, meanwhile team 7 waited and waited "where the hell is this man? How he be a jonin when he even can't come up on time" screeched sakura "umm sakura-chan, can we go an a date until he arrives " sakura bonked naruto on the head "baka!" screamed sakura and turned towards sauske "sauske-kun now that we are in same team would we go on a date to improve teamwork" with hearts in her eyes, sauske scoffed " don't bother me! I have better things to do" as he shooed sakura away and started brooding " aww! Sauke-kun you are so cool!" squeled sakura, while naruto had a large sweatdrop.

As, hatake kakashi walked towards his team _'what am i suppose to do how am i suppose to play favourites' _.

**Flashback:**

"kakashi-kun the council wants you ignore naruto and fully concerntrate on sauske, while sakura's mother wants you to go easy on her" stated the hokage flatly, "but sandaime-sama how an i i mean going easy is different but playing favourites" kakashi said dissapointed "i know you are not suppose to be doing that so you will just concerntrate more on sauske, you will also train naruto by giving him pointers i hope it will help him because this council is going out of my hands in the matter of naruto" said the hokage disapointted "hai hokage-sama".

**Flashback end**

As, he walked in the class he saw his three students. "hello everyone" kakashi said with a eyesmile , sauske scoffed sakura screeched "you are late" and naruto yelled "its you!" all the same time. "now now no need to get excited i had got lost in the road of life. Well meet me at roof for team introduction" and kakashi disapeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto walked three steps before looking at his both the teammates and said "see you at the roof " and naruto also vanished in a puff of smoke. Sauske started fuming while sakura looked at sauske expectantly but sauske started walking to which sakura deducted _'no way, sauske-can do that he just stayed back to walk with me aww sauske-kun did that for me' _ .

As both of them reached the roof top and saw naruto already sitted as sauske sat totally opposite to naruto and sakura trying to sit as close to sauske as possible. "Alright team give your likes dislikes goal in life to your team". Naruto jumped saying "me! Me first" "alrigth naruto you go first" said kakashi with a sweat drop. "well i Am naruto uzumaki , i like ramen and fruits and plants, i dislike people with arrogent attitude and look others down to themselves. My freams is to become hokage and protect everyone in this and surpass al the hokage" _' the willl of fire eh!' _ mused kakashi '_whoah! Thats some goal he has there´_said inner sakura _'shut up! Sauske's goal will be way cooler' _ "thats a good goal you have there naruto" stated kakashi with an eye smile "sakura why don't you say next " "oh! Me ok i am sakura haruno my likes.." looks at sauke and squels "my goal ".. looks sauske and squels even louder sauske just scoffs "don't you have have dislike's sakura?" sighed kakashi "oh yeah! I dislike ino-pig and naruto-baka". Naruto instanly develops a sweatdrop . "ok! Sauske you are next" to this sauke smirked arrogently as he activated his one tomoed sharingan sakura squeled even louder "My name is sauske _uchiha_, i particulary have no likes or dislikes , my dream well its not a dream because i am going to make it a reality, it is to kill a certain someone!" _'he is so unstable, the curse of hatred is already embebded in him, making him stronger will only risk konoha' _ sighed kakashi. _'now thats what a goal is yeah sauske-kun you are so cool' _thought sakura _'what cool! He just wants to kill someone he would anything to achieve it maybe he will hurt ou too' 'shut up inner you know nothing sauke-kun would never hurt me' 'yeah yeah as if he cares for you' _taunted inner sakura. "Ok! Team tomorow morning we will have genin test" said kakashi "but we are already genin what is this test suppose to mean" screeched sakura while naruto triied to figure it out. "well! Come find it out tomorow and don't eat anything " and kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke and so did naruto. Sakura tried to get a date with sauske .


End file.
